


The Monsters In His Mind

by neighborhoodscum



Category: South Park
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Happy moments - Freeform, I suck at tagging, M/M, Sad, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, craigs dad is a dick, cursing, emo craig, smol butters, someones gonna die oops, thats bout it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neighborhoodscum/pseuds/neighborhoodscum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig Tucker was never one for conversation.<br/>He avoided large crowds due to social anxiety, which led to his friends never bringing him anywhere. This lead to them abandoning him. That lead to him being alone. And now, he's more depressed than he's ever been in his entire fucking life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monsters In His Mind

Craig Tucker was never one for conversation.  
He avoided large crowds due to social anxiety, which led to his friends never bringing him anywhere. This lead to them abandoning him. That lead to him being alone. And now, he's more depressed than he's ever been in his entire fucking life.

A few months afterward, Craig's parents divorced. His mom took his sister, Ruby, and moved to Florida. Craig, however, was stuck with his homophobic, abusive father. Having come out to his parents was bad before, and at this point it was hell on Earth.

Of course, had he told his friends what was going on at home or in his mind, they would have stayed. Nobody would have left him. He wouldn't be so suicidal all the time.

However, Kenneth McCormick- That poor boy- noticed.

One night while running from roof to roof in his Mysterion form, he heard yelling coming from a certain brown house. He heard yelling almost every night there, but this night in particular he decided to investigate.

He jumped onto the roof of the house and slid down the side, landing with his feet In the gutter. Careful not to dent or damage it, he jumped onto a tree and climbed down to search for a window to peek through. Of course, the window he needed to get to was far away.

He suddely heard a raged yell and a smash before jumping onto the windowsill closest to him. He shimmied across the wall before reaching the window he needed to see through and peeking his head into the bedroom.

It was Craig Tucker, the antisocial (and school-round hated) kid. The 'faggot'. Here he stood, having a scream-off with his dad who was quite obviously trying to hurt him. The odor of smoke and alcohol coming from Craig's bedroom was strong and overwhelming. 

Kenny, wide-eyed, stared through the window. At this point in time, most people in town knew who Mysterion really was, so barging in- especially now- was a really bad idea.

“You're the biggest fucking disgrace on this whole fucking planet!”

“At least I'm not some fucking drunk-ass homophobic dad-”

“At least I don't slit my wrists every day like an attention seeking asshole-”

The bickering went back and forth nonstop and I seemed almost impossible to stop at this point. Looking closely now, Kenny could see them- the lines on his wrist giving off almost a ladder-like appearance to his arm. From his distance, he could only see the brighter, more vivid, red, fresh ones- but he knew- just somehow- that there were more that he couldn't see. But, he knew even better, that he should get put of there right then.

 

The next day at school, Craig wore his typical black T-shirt, his arms covered in Wristbands, his blue chullo hat (He still wore it, but didn't tuck his hair underneath it anymore), and two small black ear gauges. He was the most emo kid in school.

“Look at that fag.”  
“Why is he so alone all the time?”  
“Emo freak.”  
“One of these days, he's going to kill himself. And when that day comes, nobody's going to care.”

Everything sounded normal to everyone. Or, at least, everyone but Kenny McCormick.

Kenny- who was never really picked on anymore- couldn't help but notice how often people bullied and ripped on Craig. His braces, his hair, his snakebites, his gauges, everything. For years, Kenny could even join in if he wanted to, but now the bullying did nothing but disgust him. He never knew what was under Craig's wristband or under his roof, in fact, he barely even knew Craig at all.

But now, he was worried about him. That's because he was the only one to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is my new story. No, it's not a happy story. Hopefully I can dedicate myself to this story better than my other stories. Sorry it's so short, I promise there will be better and longer chapters. Also, please tell me what you think below and what I should work on. Thank you frens :D
> 
> -Craig


End file.
